Unforgiven (Hiccelsa story)
by Teaganassie Roysten
Summary: When you're attacked by dragons and you hide in a boat but that boat turns up in a place called Berk, what would you do? Stoick and the Elders decide that Hiccup needs a wife and children, but will Elsa become that person as Astrid has mysteriously disappeared? But Hiccup sees Elsa as Astrid, and he thinks its time he does something... I have no idea what the ratings are.


Hiccup pov

I sigh as Gobber gets off his mount, a gronckle.

"let me guess. No?" I say to him.

"Ah, I was actually going to say it slightly differently. I was going to say 'sorry'" Gobber says back. I start to bubble up in tears. I know, unusual for me.

"We have to keep searching!"

"I'm sorry, Hiccup, but that was the last search party." Gobber says back. I bang my fist on the table.

"No! No! I can't have this! Everything is gone!" I scream, and continue to bang my fist down.

Stoick's pov

Gobber walks out of the hall, head down.

"I'm guessing he didn't react well." I say to him. He sighs.

"Yeah, really not that well. We gotta do something to help him" Gobber tells me.

"I know. But what? His almost a Chief, and he will have duties so he can't frill about." I say.

"We could make him marry another girl." I stare at Gobber like his mad.

"He'll make every girl hate him before his even kissed" I say.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do"

"No, yer don't!"

"Yes, I do" I say back at Gobber for the second time in a row.

"Look, the truth is is that one day, you will he will become chief and there will need to be offspring. You could even die as soon as you go outside!" Gobber says. I think for a spell.

"Yeah, but he could adopt somebody! Tell me how are you getting somebody to love Hiccup in that way? Lots of people will think, yeah, I marry this dude and, Odin, look at all this money! Now just kill Hiccup to have it all to myself." Gobber sighs.

"Remember we had a very similar conversation on the day you decided to have one last search for the dragons' nest before the ice sets in?"  
"Yeah" I say to him, not getting his point.

"I was right that time about sending him to dragon training. Good stuff happened." Gobber says.

"Yes, but he still techniquely failed dragon training."

"Yes but it changed everything for the better!"

"Alright then. I'll go speak to him later." I say, and head off towards home. But I was interrupted by Sven, an average Viking.

"Uh, there's a wild dragon attack on a castle." I sigh.

"Everybody, on the ships off to…"

"Arendelle."

"Arendelle!" I continue.

"Uh, sir, we shouldn't use the ships. That would be too slow. We should use the dragons." Sven says. I think.

"Sure. Use the dragons, and then they can pick up some of their ships." I say. That solves that other problem.

"But sir, why would we take their ships?"

"Because we need them. Hiccup wants to study foreign stuff, you know?"

Elsa's pov

Nice sunny day at the beach. What could possibly go wrong? Well, apparently what could go wrong is that most of the kingdom is killed off like toothpicks by some… beasts. Dragons. Though there not real, are they? The whole of Arendelle was in panic. Everybody was trying to get shelter, which the only place was the castle. But I was the furthest from there. Where could we go for shelter?

"AAAHHHHH!" my mum screams.

"GET SHELTER! NOW! RU—" My father yells. Then they both are killed by… dragons. Dragons. I look round frantically. Where? I start running towards the harbor. There were ships there, I would hide there. I would be safe. I was practically already there. I see lots of dragons with… people riding them? I run into one of the ships, my parents, my sisters and I's private one. A tear rolls down my cheek, but freezes. I wipe the ice crystal off. I try to calm down. Instead, calming down makes me think of… darkness. It overcomes me.

I rub my eyes. I'm inside a boat. I'm lying on a wooden floor. In the sea? It feels like the ship is swaying in the air. I shake my head. Then I remember.

"Oh my gosh! How many people survived!" I yell, and run towards the nearest window. All I see is an expanse of blue… and clouds. What the? Then I see a massive rope. If I cut that, then I could get free. I open the window and look at the climb. OK, I wasn't dreaming when I thought I saw people on dragons. There was a village right underneath us. We were going down. I climb back into the ship and close the window. We land roughly. Then I realize I'm saying we. Is there anybody else? I think. There wouldn't be anybody else. I loo out the window. The village. A man, about 21 roughly as a guess, shaggy brown hair and forest green eyes walks towards the ship. 25 meters away. I have good long-range vision. I grab my bow and insert an arrow and train it down on the way to the deck. I hear feet shuffling. Right above me.

"What's this trap door?" a man, young, probably in his very early twenties says. It must be the one with the brown hair. I think of his looks. I suddenly go in a daze. That's weird. suddenly get out of it as the person literally walks the last stair.

"Oh Odin! That's a person! She's so thin! And oh my_" he says. I shoot at his heart. It bounces off. Dam! He has armor.


End file.
